


Фаут

by Illian_Z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Soulmates, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illian_Z/pseuds/Illian_Z
Summary: «...гложет изнутри и будет до смерти глодать одно – не сберёг, не сказал, не заполнил собой между датами прочерк, больше, чем уже смог...»





	Фаут

      ... и опять золотисто-бесшовная осень, дымка леса, что называют Запретным. И олень, весь в росе на пятнистой шкуре, кажется, выйдет из-за деревьев, только рука протяни ... нет.  
      Ты молодец, Джеймс. Ты говнюком был всегда, и даже в смерти - свадьбу девушки, вязь имени которой ты носил, изгадил. Отложили.  
      Орден, Орден ... что вы носились-то с ним? Отчаянные, храбрые, глупые. В основном - _дефективные_ . Ладно эта Марлин, рыбка пустоголовая. Впечатлила меня? Впечатлила ... хоронили в закрытом гробу.  
      Ты же ... я виноват. Только я. Моих сил не хватило удержать тебя.  
      Пустой - он и есть пустой. Любить не умеющий. Но _способный_ , и от этого - боль в несуществующей метке.  
      Мальчикам - девочки, девочкам - мальчики, зайчикам - белочки ... псам - пустота.  
      Мокрые листья. И запахи там, где ты тёрся рогами о ствол, оставляя лишь наши метки. Чтобы я не плутал, чтобы шел к тебе в темноте ... как будто я не чуял тебя, это нужное это ...  
      Я вышел на эту поляну в ту ночь. Глазами пса увидел уже не оленя. Человек. В наготе своей - хрупкого, в отчаянно скребущих предплечье ногтями пальцах - жалкого. Как преступник, что хотел, чтобы его поймали. Заблудившийся ребёнок в толпе.  
      Это днём были насмешки, острые, как лезвия бритв. Равнодушные лица, взгляды в спину, как иглы изо льда. Рыжая девочка смеётся. Её имя - цветок, в ее волосах - осенняя медь, в улыбке - зайчики солнца. Улыбается - не ему. Всё кажется нереальным, как заезженная пьеса. Актёры устали.  
      Ночью - он засыпает на груди, весь измазанный соком трав. Спит тревожно, по полчаса. Я сторожу, мне положено, пёс ...  
      Встряхнётся, вновь наденет олений облик и уйдёт на рассвете в лес.  
      И однажды он не пришёл совсем, ни в одну из ночей. Не простившись. Уехал. Орден, Орден ... ещё и с Марлин. _Дефективные_ , кто придумал? Где живёт наш жестокий бог?  
      Пара писем с совой. Все холодные: _«Друг мой ...»_ Сжечь их было так просто ...  
      Ничего не осталось, лишь боль. Там, глубоко в груди. Которой быть не должно у тех, чьи руки - чисты. И свободны. По-настоящему, кажется ... Всем _казалось_ , что от любви.  
      Почему же его? Почему? Над ним - шесть футов осенней земли. И листья, как одеяло. Зимой будет снег. И девушка с волосами из живых меди может быть остатком тонкой цепочку следов на нём. Внимание на собачьи не обратит, мало ли в округе собак ...  
      Я и лишь я виноват. Не удержал ... да имел ли право? Не удержать того, кто не хочет. Но гложет изнутри и будет до смерти глодать одно - не сберёг, не сказал, не заполнил собой между датами прочерк, больше, чем уже смог.  
      Неприспособлен к любви. И не создан для неё. Почему же тогда ... я сижу здесь? Под деревом старым, багровеющим кроной? С каждым днём след от рога на стволе незаметней. Как же мало осталось мне от тебя ... и ни капли тепла.  
      Ничего впереди. Если твой убийца весь мир захватит - ничего не скажу ему. Лишь моя во всём этом вина.  
      ... тонко, глубоко, оставляя кровоточащие шрамы, я вырежу «Джеймс» на руке. Только поздно и бесполезно.  
      Тебя не существует уже.  
      А «нас» и не было никогда ...

 

## Примечание к части

__________________  
Фаут:  
1\. (спец.) Недостаток, повреждение древесины, отклонения в качестве ствола, кроны, корней растущего или усохшего дерева, после болезни или дефекта.  
2\. (редк.) Промах, ошибка

* * *

Не забудьте оставить свой отзыв: **https://ficbook.net/readfic/5809948**


End file.
